Have Yourself A Very Unhappy Christmas
by Thousand Dragon
Summary: Christmas started off brilliantly. But when Yugi overhears Yami on the phone, everything starts going downhill.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It's Christmas Day, Yugi's favourite time of the year. He woke up early. He sat up slowly, not wanting to shake the bed. Yami was beside him, still asleep. Yugi didn't want to open his presents while Yami was still asleep but he didn't want to wait for him to wake up either. He looked at the clock beside the bed. 6:30. He couldn't wait any longer. He got out of bed, not caring wheather it shook or not. He was too excited. He walked over to the door and put his hand on it.

"Aibou?" came a groan from the bed.

Yugi turned around.

"I didn't want to wake you," said Yugi.

"Wait for me," said Yami, sitting up.

For Yugi, waiting for Yami to move was almost as bad as waiting for him to wake up. He was so slow but that was one of the things that Yugi loved about him. They were together for only six months but they were already getting serious. Ever since Yugi's grandfather died shortly after last Christmas, he couldn't bear the thought of living alone long term. He asked Yami to move in with him less than eight weeks of getting together.

Yami finally got out of bed. He held out his hand for Yugi to take. Together, they went downstairs to the sitting room. Neither of them got much. Just a present from each other. Yugi handed Yami his present. Yami sat down on the sofa and started ripping the wrapping paper off. It was a frame. In the frame was all three Eqyptian god cards. Yugi managed to steal them from Yami wasn't expecting it. Since Yami got his memories back, he never used them in a duel and there was a big possiblity that he would never used them ever again. Yugi thought it would be a good idea to frame them as as reminder.

Yugi opened his present from Yami. It was a small, square present. Under the wrapping paper was a black box. Yugi took the lid off. Inside was a pendant. A copy of the millenium puzzle. Just before his duel against Yami a couple of years ago, Yugi had to give up the puzzle. Since then, he felt bear.

"I knew you were missing it," said Yami.

Yugi was so happy, he was speechless.

"Yugi? Say something. I can take it back if you like," said Yami.

"No. I love it. Thank you," said Yugi, leaning over to kiss Yami.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami cooked dinner. He put a lot of effort into it. Turkey. Potatoes. Vegetables. Everything. He was in the kitchen for most of the morning.

"Yami, let me help. It's too much for one person," said Yugi, going into the kitchen.

"No, aibou. You go back in the sitting room. Relax," said Yami.

Sometimes, it's pointless trying to argue with Yami. When it came to cooking, no one ever dared. Yugi sighed and went back to the sitting room. There was nothing good on TV which made his wait for dinner even longer. He turned off the TV.

Dinner was finally ready. Yugi was starving. As soon as he sat down at the kitchen table, he dug into his food. His mouth dropped after one bit. The food was the best he ever tasted. He knew that Yami was good at cooking but not this good.

"Are you ok, aibou?" Yami laughed.

"This is amazing!" said Yugi.

"Thank you, Yugi. How come you never make that face every other time I cook for you?"

"Because this time, you cooked better than every other time."

Yami laughed.

"I think I should cook Christmas dinner for you every day. Then I'll get a compliment like that every day," he said.

Before Yugi and Yami had finished eating, Yami's phone started to ring. He stood up and went over to the counter to pick it up. Instead of rejecting the call, he answered.

"Hello?" he said, running out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

Yugi was left alone in the kitchen. He didn't want to be nosey and listen in on the conversation.

He finished his dinner before Yami came back. Yami was on the phone for a while. Yugi hoped nothing was wrong. He knew it was an invation of privacy vut he wanted to know what was going on. He stepped out of the kitchen and walked down the hall to the sitting room. The door was open a little bit. Yugi looked inside. Yami was sitting on the sofa with his phone up to his ear.

"I was planning on telling Yugi after Christmas. He's so happy today. I don't want to see him upset. Not now," Yami said, quietly.

"Tell me what?" Yugi asked, pushing the door.

"I'm sorry. I'll call you back," said Yami, looking at Yugi and ending the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi stood in front of Yami, who was sitting on the sofa.

"Yugi, I was hoping to tell you after Christmas," said Yami, standing up.

"Tell me what? And who was that on the phone?" Yugi questioned, starting to panic.

"I met someone else."

Yugi felt tears in his eyes. Yami moved closer to him. He wanted to put his arms around Yugi but Yugi moved away.

"How long?"

"Only a few weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You think I'm not hurt now?"

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand. Tears ran down Yugi's face.

"Please forgive me aibou," said Yami.

Yugi shook his head, pulled his hand from Yami and left the room. He ran upstairs. Yami heard a door slam. He slouched back on the sofa. He knew he really messed up his short relationship with someone he was really close to for years.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi woke up the next morning to find that he was still alone in his bedroom. Even though he was angry, he still missed having Yami beside him in bed. He got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He went downstairs to make himself breakfast. Yami wasn't in the kitchen. He wasn't in the sitting room when Yugi walked past. There was a piece of paper on the kitchen table. A note.

"Aibou, I think it's best for the both of us if I move out for a while. I'm sorry that I have to do this, especially now. I hope you can forgive me one day.

Yami xx"

Yugi threw the note in the bin. Right now, Yami wasn't forgiven. Yugi wasn't hungry any more. He went into the sitting and curled up on the sofa. The pendant that Yami gave him for Christmas was on the coffee table. Yugi picked it up. He found the box it came in. He put the pendant inside and brought it upstairs to his bedroom. He opened his wardrobe and put the box at the back. It reminded him too much of Yami. Yugi wanted to forget about him. He needed a distraction. He went back downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. Inside was a bottle of champagne that he was planning on sharing with Yami yesterday. He took it out. He found a glass and filled it. He brought the glass and the bottle into the sitting room. He emptied the glass as he watched a crap Christmas movie on tv. He poured another glass. And another. And another. By the time the movie was over, the bottle was empty. Yugi wasn't feeling too good either. He stood up and went to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Days past and Yugi still hadn't contacted Yami. They had arguments in the past but this was too far. This time, Yami wasn't going to be forgiven.

Yugi went downstairs to the shop. His grandfather left it to him after he died. It wasn't doing well as a game shop and it eventually shut down. Yugi was planning on opening a shop and running it with Yami. They never got around to it. It wasn't going to happen now.

Yugi needed to go for a walk. He found the key for the shop door in his pocket, pushed it into the lock and opened the door. A cold gust of wind filled the shop. Yugi didn't have a jacket with him but he went outside anyway, pulling the door shut behind him. The city was quiet. It usually was this soon after Christmas. Yugi tried to forget about the fact that it was freezing cold. He tried to forget about the fact that his boyfriend was cheating on him. He just wanted to forget about all the troubles in his life. He wanted to clear his head.

When he returned back to the shop, Yami was standing by the door.

"I rang the door bell but I got no answer," he said.

"What do you want?" asked Yugi, opening the door with the key.

"I want to talk."

"You've said enough."

"Aibou, I need to explain."

"Don't call me that. You don't need to explain. You need to leave me alone."

"Yugi. . ."

"I said leave!"

Yugi was shouting now. Some people started to stare.

"Fine," Yami said quietly before turning to leave.

Yugi pushed the door open. When he was inside, he slammed it shut.


	6. Chapter 6

For the last few days, Yugi sat on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket and watching bad movies on TV. Finally, he started to feel better. He didn't need Yami any more.

Yugi hadn't been outside since his last encounter with Yami. He needed to get out for some fresh air after being inside for days. He pulled himself off the sofa, left the sitting room and pulled on a jacket. He was going to the park, his favourite place to go. He went downstairs to the shop which was still empty. He pushed his key into the door and turned it. A breeze of cold air entered the shop as the door opened. Yugi shivered. He stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind him. He shoved his hands into the pockets of the jacket.

Yugi found his way to the park. Even though it was freezing cold, there were still a lot of kids playing in the park. Yugi sat down on a bench, watching some kids play football in the distance. Suddenly, he appeared. Yami. With a guy that Yugi didn't recognise. They were walking past the kids playing football. Yami saw Yugi watching. He smiled and waved. Yugi kept his head down. He got off the bench.

"Coming here was a bad idea," he said to himself.

Walking quickly, he went back to his apartment. He slammed the door of the shop behind him. Leaning aainst the door, he sank to the ground and put his head in his hands. Tears ran down his face. He definately wasn't over Yami and seeing him with someone else made him feel like he was dying inside. Yugi stayed on the floor of the dark shop to cry for a while before getting up and going upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

The Christmas holidays were over and it was time for Yugi to go back to school. He didn't like school but at least it was a distraction. He dug his uniform out of the wardrobe and found his bag under his bed. His deck sat on one of the shelves on the bookshelf. He put it together with Yami and brought it to school with him everyday. Yugi beat everyone with it. Today, it was staying on the shelf.

Yugi went down to the shop and put his key into the door. It was still freezing ouside. Yugi made his way to the park. There was a gate the other side and it was the shortest route to the school from his house. It wasn't his normal route to school. He always chose the longest route to school but that was when he wanted to be with Yami. Back then, he would've given up anything for Yami. Now was different. He was trying to avoid Yami.

Yugi made it to school in half the time it normally took him to get there. Anzu was by her locker. She looked surprised when she saw Yugi walk over to her.

"Hey Yugi. You're early," she said.

Yugi didn't say anything. He put his back against the locker beside Anzu's and stared straight in front of him.

"How was your Christmas?" asked Anzu.

Yugi burst into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Anzu put her arms around Yugi and found a tissue.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yugi nodded.

"But not here," he said.

Yugi and Anzu found an empty classroom. Not many people were in this part of the building. Yugi shut the door, not wanting anyone to hear. Anzu sat down at a desk. Yugi sat down beside her.

"It's Yami," he whispered.

"Is he ok?" asked Anzu.

"We broke up."

"Broke up?"  
"Yeah. On Christmas day."

Yugi cried harder.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry."

Anzu pulled Yugi closer and wrapped her arms around him. He put his head onto her shoulder. He cried until the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi hadn't said a word about Yami to anyone else. Anzu didn't either. At the end of class, Anzu didn't wait by her locker for Yugi like she usually did. Everyday, Yugi and Anzu walked home together. Today, Anzu just bolted out of the building. She left a note on the door of Yugi's locker.

"I have a surprise for you. I'll be over at your apartment later.

\- Anzu"

Yugi was confused. A surprise? Was Anzu feeling sorry for him and felt like she had to get him something to cheer him up? Yugi sighed and left his locker to go home.

Yugi wasn't long home when there was a knock on the door. It was Anzu. Yugi let her in and led her into the sitting room. She dropped some packs of cards on the coffee table.

"What are these for?" asked Yugi.

"I guess you want to start a new deck. Without Yami's input. Maybe it will be good for you to make a new start in your life without him after what he did," said Anzu.

Yugi knelt on the floor beside the table. He picked up one of the packs and ripped it open. He looked at the cards that were inside. He smiled. There were cool cards, ones that he hadn't even seen in his grandfather's shop before it was shut down - Mysterious Puppeteer, Mystic Clown, Luster Dragon, Wakabu, Reload, Magic Jammer, Morphing Jar and Card Shuffle. Anzu knew by Yugi's face that he got good cards. He opened the other packs. The smile on his face got bigger and bigger. After he opened the last pack, he stood up and hugged Anzu.

"Thank you for coming over, Anzu. You really made my day," he said.

"No problem, Yugi. If you need anything else, just give me a call and I'll be over as soon as I can," said Anzu.

* * *

After Anzu left, Yugi went into his bedroom. He picked up the deck he made with Yami and brought it to the kitchen. He stood by the bin and dropped the deck into it. The cards scattered at the bottem. Anzu was right. It will be good for him to make a new start without Yami.


	9. Chapter 9

When Yugi opened his locker in school, something dropped out and fell on the floor. He picked it up. It was an invitation. It came from Anzu. It was her birthday soon. Every year, she and her parents went to a fancy restaurant that was the other side of the city. She never invited any one else before. Yugi couldn't say no. Anzu had been so good to him over the last few weeks. She wasn't giving Yugi a choice in going either. She wanted to erase Yami from Yugi's head for good. She hated seeing him miserable.

* * *

Anzu's parents' car pulled up outside the shop on Saturday evening. Yugi pulled the shop door closed behind him and got into the back of the car beside Anzu.

"Thanks for inviting me, Anzu," said Yugi.

"No problem. I don't want you to be on your own every night. It's good for you to get out every so often," said Anzu.

On the third Saturday of every month, Yugi and Yami watched a movie. Anzu didn't mention it but this was the third Saturday in February. She thought that if she got Yugi out of his apartment, he wouldn't feel like he would have to watch a movie. That would bring him back to square one, in a position that Anzu didn't want to see Yugi. She wanted him to have fun for the first time in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

The restaurant was packed. This place was expensive but the customers still came. Yugi, Anzu and her parents found a table and sat down. Yugi was having a good time. So far anyway. Just before dessert, he left the table to go to the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, he saw him. Yami. Standing at the sink. He looked at Yugi, who was still standing at the door.

"Yugi," Yami whispered.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yugi, walking further into the bathroom.

"I'm with my boyfriend."

"The guy you were on the phone with?"

Yami nodded. Yugi felt tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Yugi don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him. Don't cry," said Yami, moving closer to Yugi to give him a hug.

Yugi took a step back, not wanting Yami to touch him.

"I have to go," Yugi said quickly, turning and pulling the door open.

He found the table that Anzu and her parents were sitting at.

"Are you ok, Yugi? You look upset," asked Anzu.

"I'm sorry everyone. Something came up. I have to go. Thanks for the meal," said Yugi.

He pulled his jacket off the back of the chair he was sitting on. He hugged Anzu and waved goodbye to her parents. He pushed his way through the crowded restaurant. When he got outside, he pulled on his jacket and ran. He wanted to get home.

When he got back to his apartment, he went to his bedroom. He lay on his bed and dug his face into the pillow. He started to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Anzu arrived at Yugi's apartment. She hugged Yugi the second he opened the door.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi. I wouldn't have invited you if I knew Yami was going to be there," she said quickly.

"But I didn't mention him last night. How did you know I ran into him?" asked Yugi, confused.

"I met him when we were leaving the restaurant. He really wants to make it up to you."

"That's not happening."

"I let him know that you want nothing to do with him anymore. He's still in love with you, Yugi."

"Obviously, he doesn't love me as much as he says he does. If he did, he wouldn't have left me for someone else."

"I really wish there was an easy way for you to deal with this, Yugi. I hate seeing you with this."

Anzu walked around the sitting room. She picked up the cards she gave Yugi off the coffee table. She put them on the sofa beside Yugi. She sat down and opened her handbag. She found her own cards.

"Want to play? It will help take your mind off things," she said.

Yugi smiled. Anzu knew better than anyone that Dual Monsters was Yugi's favourite game and getting him to play was the best way to distract him from something. He moved to the other side of the table so he was opposite Anzu. He shuffled her deck while she shuffled his. The game started. This was the first time that Yugi was going to try out his new cards.

Anzu had gotten better since the last time she dualled Yugi. Yugi usually beat her within a few minutes. Now, one game took over half an hour. Anzu noticed that Yugi have having a good time. It was dark by the time the dual ended.

"Wow Yugi. I've haven't seen you that happy in a while," said Anzu.

"Yeah, I had fun. We should play more often. When have you gotten so good?" said Yugi.

"Are you saying I have alway been so bad at this game?"

"No. You just weren't as good."

Anzu laughed. She stood up.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I better get home before my parents get worried."

Yugi gave Anzu a hug before leading her down to the shop and letting her out.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a poster on the wall at school. It was for a Dual Monsters competition. Yugi stared at it, excited. Anzu saw him staring.

"Thinking of entering?" she asked, walking closer to him.

"No, I think I'll give it a miss," said Yugi, sarcasticly.

Yugi and Anzu laughed.

"It's good to see you in a good mood, Yugi. I haven't seen you this excited in a long time," said Anzu.

"How can I not get excited about this?" said Yugi, pointing at the poster.

"I hope you win."

"Yeah, I have some really good cards I got from a really good friend."

"I wonder who that is."

Yugi and Anzu laughed again. The bell rang and Anzu went to class. Yugi stayed in the corridor for a little bit longer and then followed her.


	13. Chapter 13

The tournament had started and Yugi was excited and nervous at the same time. Anzu couldn't come to support him but he hoped that the cards she gave him would give him all the luck in the world. This was the first competition he was using them. He managed to beat Anzu with them. But she wasn't the best dualist in the world. Yugi didn't see that as a real win. He was duelling other people and he was freaking it.

A kid wanted to duel Yugi the second the tournament started. Nervously, Yugi agreed to it. It was the kid's turn first. He didn't seem to know what he was doing. The first card he played was Kunai With Chain. A trap card. Played face up. No monsters on the field. That was a waste of a card.

"What was the point in doing that?" Yugi said to himself.

The kid's next card was Pot Of Greed. He knew how to use this one. He drew two cards and put one of them face down before ending his turn. Yugi could tell that the face down card was a monster card. The kid put it in defense mode. Yugi looked at his hand. The only monster he had was Luster Dragon. He wanted to take out some of the kid's Life Points early in the duel but with one monster, he could only attack once. He would be able to destroy the monster that was face down but wouldn't be able to touch the kid's life points.

Yugi noticed the spell card that was beside Luster Dragon. He had a Pot Of Greed too. He played that card first. He drew two cards - Mystical Elf and Feral Imp. He played his Feral Imp and Luster Dragon in attack mode. He attacked the face down monster with Feral Imp. The face down monster was destroyed. It was Cyber Commander, a weaker monster than Feral Imp. The kid was wide open. Yugi attacked the kid directly with Luster Dragon, reducing his life points by almost half. So far, Yugi was playing really well. Well, sort of. This kid was as bad at duelling as Anzu. Yugi ended his turn.

The kid drew his next card. Almost immediately, he passed his turn. Yugi didn't know if this was part of a weird plan the kid had or if he really didn't know what to do. Yugi drew a card. It was Copycat. He didn't play it. Instead, he attacked with both his monsters. Luster Dragon brought the kid's life points down to two hundred. Feral Imp wiped them out. Yugi won the duel. The kid looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out.

"Huh?" said Yugi, confused.

"This is the first time I'm taking part in a tournament and I blew my chances in winning. I'm so hopeless"

Yugi walked over to the kid and bent down to him.

"You're not hopeless. You just need to practice a little bit," said Yugi.

"Yeah! Maybe I can beat you in the next tournament," said the kid, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Yugi laughed and the kid ran off. The tournament was going badly for the kid but so far, it was going well for Yugi.


	14. Chapter 14

The tournament was spread over three days. Yugi managed to make it to the final but unfortunately, didn't win. The guy he dualled in the final was too strong. At least he got this far without any help. Since Yugi completed the millennium puzzle, his dualling skills improved greatly. That was because Yami helped him every time he dualled. This was the first tournament that he took part in where he had to dual on his own.

Yugi felt something on the back of his shoulder. He looked around but saw no one. He raised his hand to it and felt a piece of paper. It was a sticky note. Something was written on it.

"Don't worry, I'm not stalking you. I just want to say congratulations. Even though you didn't win, you did really well without my help. You've learned a lot over the last couple of years. I broke up with my boyfriend. I started to realize how much I've hurt you and I've accepted that you don't want me anymore. I'm finally going to pass over to the afterlife. I'll always love and miss you xxx

\- Yami"

"At least the message had sank into that thick skull of his," Yugi thought, sighing with relief that Yami had finally decided to leave him alone.

He rolled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it into a bin. Right now, Yugi just wanted to move on and forget about Yami. Now, there's no chance of him running into Yami.


End file.
